


Salpa con me verso l'oscurità.

by nakahime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drugs, End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, Lemon, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash, Songfic, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non voglio deluderti, angioletto.»<br/>«Lo hai già fatto, <i>Winchester</i>»<br/><b>[Destiel 2014!verse; NC-17]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Salpa con me verso l'oscurità.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime/nakashima  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi:** Future!Dean, Future!Cas  
>  **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** rosso  
>  **Genere:** angst, erotico, malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** future!verse, drug! , ooc, songfic, lemon, slash  
>  **Nota:** sabato sera e non ho niente di bello da fare (che gioventù bruciata, triste! Da buttare ç^ç) e ho deciso di ripubblicare una delle mie destiel che più amo. Spero vi piaccia. Enjoy!  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono, quanto descritto è tutto frutto della mia fantasia e non ci guadagno nulla.

__   


Salpa con me verso l'oscurità.

  
  


  
«Questo è il mio modo di amare  
come lo elabora la mia mente  
è colpa dell'ADD, tesoro.»

Dean guardò il liquido venire risucchiato dalla lama luccicante della siringa, la sostanza trasparente ne riempì il contenuto; l'uomo aprì le labbra, leccandosele lentamente, mentre testava l'apertura dell'ago. Il liquido zampillò nell'aria prima di gettarsi sulla pelle del braccio del cacciatore che ghignò, guardando la figura distesa sul letto.  
Le gambe aperte, il corpo nudo, il sesso eretto e gli occhi blu completamente sgranati e resi scuri dalla lussuria che vi bruciava all'interno.  
Dean si avvicinò a lui, poggiò un ginocchio sul materasso che si piegò sotto il suo peso.  
L'altro aprì di più le gambe e scivolò verso di lui tirandosi dietro l'indecente fruscío delle lenzuola sotto la pelle candida del suo corpo.  
Dean sorrise e si piegò verso il collo del compagno posando le labbra sulla pelle e mordendola lentamente, raccogliendo sotto la lingua umida ogni lembo di carne di quel corpo completamente in balía delle sue attenzioni.  
«Dean...» sospirò l'altro, gettando le braccia intorno al suo corpo, nudo allo stesso modo, e incrociando le gambe dietro la sua schiena. Dean poggiò un braccio sul letto tenendosi in equilibrio e, lentamente, fece distendere il compagno, seguendolo nella sua morsa di braccia e gambe.  
Il Winchester sorrise guardando negli occhi blu e leccò le sue labbra tirando tra i denti quello inferiore mentre l'altro le apriva permettendo ad un gemito basso di fuoriuscire e riempire il silenzio nella camera. Il suono scivolò lungo la pelle del cacciatore che rabbrividì, eccitandosi di più. Si tuffò nell'altra bocca e lasciò che le loro lingue si incontrassero e danzassero insieme sulla musica dei loro sospiri allacciati.  
«Cas...» mormorò il cacciatore quando si furono separati.  
La figura in questione lo guardò seriamente «Scopami.»

  
«Ecco come muore un angelo  
è colpa del mio orgoglio malato  
è colpa dell'ADD, tesoro»

Il Winchester lasciò che l'ago della siringa andasse in profondità, penetrando una vena di Castiel. Il liquido si riversò nel corpo dell'altro che lo accolse con un mugugno soddisfatto e un sorriso tirato.  
Quando la siringa fu completamente vuota venne gettata lontano dal letto. Castiel guardò Dean con un sorriso complice e si avventò sulle sue labbra riconciliandosi a lui in un bacio affamato e arrabbiato. Un bacio rude, che fece gemere entrambi l'uno nella bocca dell'altro. Il caldo avvolgeva i loro corpi nudi e il sudore li rendeva appiccicaticci, ma a Dean non importò quando lo abbracciò forte stringendoselo contro mentre l'angelo, o quello che ne restava, andava a leccargli i capezzoli e a torturarli con le labbra. Le mani della creatura celeste scivolarono lungo tutta la schiena muscolosa del cacciatore, percorrendola dal basso verso l'altro e viceversa più e più volte; Dean digrignò i denti cercando di ignorare il dolore pulsante del suo pene che sembrava urlare dalla voglia di entrare nel corpo di Castiel. Questi si portò seduto seguito dal leader, ancora chiuso nel suo abbraccio di carne, e gli accarezzò una tempia con i polpastrelli, fino ad affondare le dita nei capelli biondicci bagnati dal sudore.  
Dean aveva smesso di occuparsi di sé da così tanto tempo.  
Quando l'umano vide il blu degli occhi di Castiel venire inghiottiti dal nero dell'iride, capì che la sostanza aveva fatto il suo effetto, l'angelo rise e gli morse il collo facendolo gemere di dolore e goduria: l _a dicotomia del piacere._  
Sospirò quando cominciarono a strusciarsi l'uno contro l'altro, il pene duro di Castiel andava ad accarezzare il suo bagnandolo di seme, i loro membri scivolarono uno contro l'altro. Non avrebbero avuto bisogno del lubrificante, quella notte.  
Castiel rise, un suono gutturale e sommesso che fece ansimare l'umano e quando si inarcò contro di lui per premere il suo uccello contro quello dell'altro uomo, lo guardò negli occhi. Così diversi da quelli che lo avevano accolto di ritorno dall'inferno quasi due anni prima.  
«Quanto vuoi aspettare prima di scoparmi? Devo pregarti?» sussurrò l'angelo al suo orecchio con la voce biascicata e a tratti interrotta da spasmi di piacere che si intervallavano ad ansimi e gemiti quando i loro corpi si incontravano con rabbia.  
Dean non rispose, lo guardò inumidendosi le labbra e seguendo gli occhi di Castiel che non si lasciarono scappare quel gesto. L'angelo ringhiò baciandogli il collo, il corpo tremò e si inarcò all'indietro sotto l'effetto del piacere che la sostanza che gli era stata iniettata, mandava dritto al cervello.  
Il cacciatore ghignò vedendolo in quello stato «Ti piace, angioletto?»  
Castiel lo guardò senza realmente vederlo e si lanciò sul suo petto aprendo le labbra e graffiandolo con i denti e la lingua che scorrevano sui muscoli tonici, sul ventre largo e piatto, andando a bagnare ogni insenatura, ogni giuntura del corpo ricoperto di cicatrici.  
Dean ansimò e quando sentì il naso di Castiel tuffarsi tra i peli del pube non poté non allargare le ginocchia e posare una mano tra i capelli dell'altro.  
L'angelo soffiò sulla base del pene ed inspirò a pieni polmoni l'odore del sesso di Dean, sapeva di peccato, e lo fece tremare ancora una volta. Il piacere che gli scosse il capo fu forte e lo spinse a tuffarsi sull'asta tra le gambe del Winchester, con le labbra.  
Quando l'umano vide il proprio uccello scomparire nella bocca calda e umida di Castiel alzò il capo al soffitto e trattenne un urlo. La lingua dell'ex serafino si muoveva esperta, conoscendo perfettamente i punti che avrebbero fatto impazzire di goduria il suo umano. E di rimando, Dean tremava.  
Quando la lingua di Castiel rischiò di farlo venire al momento, ansimò violentemente più e più volte ed allontanò la creatura divina dal suo compito facendolo girare e sbattendolo di malagrazia contro il materasso duro.  
Castiel rise ancora «Allora ti ho convinto» mormorò contro il cuscino prima di alzare il bacino e mostrare a Dean il sedere nel modo più indecente ed eccitato che entrambi avessero mai visto. L'umano non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte, accolse l'invito e senza preparare in alcun modo il compagno, separò le sue natiche lo violò con un affondo secco.  
Un urlo strozzato fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Castiel che lo ovattò portandosi il cuscino alle labbra.  
  
«Forse dovrei gridare in cerca d'aiuto  
Forse dovrei ammazzarmi  
è colpa dell'ADD, tesoro»

I movimenti di Dean furono secchi e violenti, il corpo dell'angelo sussultava sotto di lui accettando senza forza le spinte violente del cacciatore. Nessuno dei due sembrò volersi fermare, e i loro respiri veloci riempirono la camera. Castiel ringhiò frustrato e allontanò una mano di Dean che artigliava i suoi fianchi, per portarsela sul proprio membro duro. Il cacciatore cominciò a masturbarlo velocemente a ritmo con i propri affondi e l'angelo urlò quando venne colpita la sua prostata e il piacere fisico e quello causato dalla droga si riversarono nel suo cervello artigliandolo in una morsa di piacere che lo fece urlare «Cristo, sì! Sì, scopami Dean!»  
Il leader serrò le labbra dell'altro con una mano e si spinse a fondo con più violenza sentendo il respiro dell'angelo divenire pesante e le labbra mordere con forza le sue dita.  
Castiel venne nella sua mano andando a bagnare completamente le lenzuola e si rilassò contro Dean con un gemito soddisfatto mentre il cacciatore affondava in lui con più foga, ora, tenendolo stretto per i fianchi fino a che l'angelo non fu pronto ad accogliere il suo liquido bollente che lo riempì completamente.  
Il Winchester ansimò in cerca d'aria poggiandosi con le braccia alla testata del letto e restando ancora immerso nel corpo della creatura sotto di lui.

«Forse sono di una razza diversa  
Forse non ascolto nemmeno  
è colpa dell'ADD, tesoro.»

  
Quando si staccarono, il Winchester scese dal letto e si avviò verso i propri vestiti lasciati disordinatamente sul pavimento.  
Castiel si stiracchiò sul letto ricordando a Dean i movimenti di un gatto, osservò il corpo nudo muoversi sulle lenzuola umide.  
«Perché non resti mai? Cos'è? Hai paura di innamorarti di me?» chiese l'angelo, senza alzare lo sguardo e restando con la testa immersa nel cotone del cuscino.  
Dean rise, falso «Non voglio deluderti, angioletto.»  
Castiel aprì un occhio e gettò lo sguardo su di lui «Lo hai già fatto, _Winchester_ » sputò fuori con disprezzo.  
Dean sentì le parole colpirlo come un pugno in pieno petto, ma attutì il colpo evitando ogni reazione che potesse tradire il suo stato d'animo.  
Castiel sorrise e l'umano ricambiò, cattivo «E' per questo che gemi come una puttana ogni notte? Per questo che ti fai scopare solo da me?»  
L'angelo richiuse l'occhio e inspirò profondamente «Si, è per questo. Ed è per questo che domani tornerai e lo farai di nuovo» mugolò, mentre il GHB lo faceva rilassare ed una patina di sonno calava su di lui.  
«Già, tornerò.» rispose Dean, infilandosi la giacca di pelle e allontanandosi verso la porta.  
«Buonanotte, Dean» lo richiamò a bassa voce Castiel che ormai era quasi del tutto immerso nel velo del sonno che la notte aveva tessuto per lui.  
Le sue parole arrivarono fino al cacciatore che si voltò a guardarlo per l'ultima volta quella notte, poi uscì dalla capanna e cercò le sigarette nella tasca dei jeans.  
Ne accese una e inspirò il fumo guardando la luna.  
Non sarebbe cambiato nulla, pensò, mentre il fumo si levava nell'aria e lui si dirigeva verso il confine per dare il cambio della guardia. Sarebbe comunque tornato da Castiel, drogato o meno che fosse. E non gli importava quanto male avrebbero fatto le sue parole, per quanto duro sembrasse era l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta, l'unico di cui _avesse bisogno_. E perverso o meno che fosse, se Castiel fosse caduto nell'oscurità, lui lo avrebbe seguito fino in fondo.

«Salpa!  
Salpa con me verso l'oscurità.»

.

Fine.

~ la traduzione della canzone è presa da  [qui](http://www.traduzionetesticanzoni.it/awolnation/sail)  
~ il GHB è un tipo di droga leggera che generalmente serve per aiutare a rilassarsi, per dormire o per aumentare il desiderio sessuale.


End file.
